mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Medea
Description Medea was born in the 13th century BC. Medea was a very assertive character who used her powers as a witch for good, bad and for love. She had black hair and blue eyes that turned red when she was using her powers. She was the daughter of King Aeetes of Colchis and granddaughter of the Sun God, Helios. Medea fell in love with Jason, the leader of the argonauts, and planned to use her powers to win his heart. This included betraying her father by helping Jason capture the Golden Fleece owned by the King. But along the way Medea killed many people she cared about, such as her brother and children, a result of anger and revenge. Origin Medea was born during the Hellenistic period of Ancient Greece. This was before the Trojan War, when heroes were rewarded for doing the right thing. This took place in mainland Greece. Medea watched and learned from her aunt Circe at a very young age. This allowed her to become an enchantress and dedicated priestess to the witch goddess, Hekate. Family Medea was the princess and daughter of King Aeetes of Colchis, who later became the King of Corinth. Eidiya is her mother. Medea is also the granddaughter of the Sun God, Helios, and niece of Circe. Medea was married to Jason, a greek hero and the leader of the Argonauts. Medea and Jason conceived two children by the names of Mermeros, Pheres. She is also the mother of Medus, Thessalus, Eriopis with her husband Aegeus, King of Athens. Absyrtis and Perses are her two brothers in which she betrays throughout the story. Myths Medea is a main character involved in the myth of'' Jason and the Argonauts''. This is a story of man named Jason who, in his early childhood years, was saved by his mother, when Pelias tried to kill the whole family. Pelias did this so that he could take the throne and be King without anyone getting in his way. In Jason's early adulthood he travels on a long and hard voyage for his father, to gain his kingdom back from Pelias. But Pelias was consulted by an oracle that a man with one sandal would try to take away his throne. Later on, Jason was seen by a man who noticed that he had only one sandal on. Jason had lost it while traveling through deep water to claim his rightful place in the kingdom. The man told the King what he had seen and Pelias sent Jason on an impossible mission to capture the Golden Fleece from King Aeetes,expecting him to never return. But he meets Medea, the daughter of King Aeetes, along the way. She offers use her powers to help Jason through some extraordinary tasks from her father for the Golden Fleece. But only will she use her powers to help him if she is promised that Jason will marry her. Before they can successfully capture the fleece, the King tries to have Jason killed but makes the mistake of telling his daughter Medea his plans. So she uses this information to quickly steal the Golden Fleece from her father and flee with Jason and her brother, Absyrtis. But in order to delay the chance of King Aeetes of catching them, Medea kills her brother. She then cuts his body into many small pieces and throws the parts off the ship. Because of this the people who were sent to capture Jason and Medea had to stop the chase to collect the dissembled body for proper burial, giving them more time to escape. In other versions of the story, Absyrtis tried to pursue Jason and Medea to take back the Golden Fleece and return home but Jason refused and Absyrtis was then killed. It is also said that they made a trip to Medea's aunt Circe after this happened so that Medea could be cleansed of the sin of killing her brother. When they arrive back to Pelias, Medea uses her powers and potions to bring Jason's father Aeson back to life . She boils his remains with a mixture of magical herbs and revives him. This tricked the daughters of Pelias into trying to restore their fathers youth. They cut his body and boiled him, leaving him to die a terrible death. Medea and jason then went to live together in Corinth and conceived 2 children. But the King of Corinth offers him to marry his daughter which meant he could one day be king. So he abandons his family to marry Glauce. But Medea took it upon herself to poison her wedding dress, burning Glauce alive which also kills King Creon while he trying to save her. Medea then kills her 2 children in revenge and anger with Jason. She leaves Corinth and while traveling to Athens to flee from Jason, Medea passed through Thebes where she healed Heracles for the murder of Iphitus. As a thank you, Heracles gave Medea shelter in until she was driven out by the thebans in anger. When she makes it to Athens, Medea meets the King where they are wed and have children. But not knowing that Aegeus had another son, Theseus, Medea tries to kill him. She tries to poison him but Aegeus recognizes the sword he had left for him long ago and stops him from drinking Medea's poison. Medea leaves again and she finally returns to her homeland and helped to restore her fathers kingdom. Powers Medea is one of the most powerful sorceresses in history. Medea has the power to control minds. She also has the power to manipulate mystical energy. She does this through spells, potions and enchantments. Medea can go through the barriers between dimensions and can revive the dead. She can also restore the youth of all living things, creates force fields and and can change her appearance. Medea can also fly and cast illusions. she has many superhuman abilities and powers. Interesting Facts * Medea drugged her children to sleep and cut their throats so that they wont have to suffer. She did this to Jason in revenge for hurting the family. She decided that being exiled would be worse for her sons than being dead. She prayed to her grandfather Helios to give them a place in heaven instead of sending them to Hades. *Medea gives Jason's wife a robe and a crown before she dies. She says "They shall take to the princess a costly robe and a golden crown". *“Medea” was awarded third place in a festival named after the god of theatre and wine, Dionysus. This occurred in ancient Greece, where writers such as Euripides entered their plays into festivals for a competition. *The meaning of Medea is "sorceress". Citations Parada, Carlos. "Myths Encyclopedia." Medea. Greek Mythology Link, 1997. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. Anonymus. "Medea." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 04 Nov. 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. Webster, Sean C. "Mythology/Medea and Her Origins." Mythology: Medea and Her Origins, Sun God Helios, King Aegeus. AllExperts, 17 Feb. 2009. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. Anonymus. "Click Here To Play: Medea." Medea. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. Hunter, James. "Medea." Medea. Encylcopedia Mythica, 3 Mar. 1997. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Myths Encyclopedia." Medea. Advameg Inc, 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology: Medea." Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology: Medea. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Medea's Story." Medea. N.p., 1999. Web. 12 Apr. 2013.